Arlo
|caption=Leader of the Civil Corps |age=Young Adult |birthplace=Portia |season=Autumn |birthday=3.05 |species=Human |gender=Male |hair=Red |eye=Blue |skin=Light |height=185 |weight=80 |occupation=Leader |affiliation=Civil Corps (Portia branch) |marital=Single |relatives=Unknown |gifts=y |social= |mission=y |voice actor=Joseph Beacham }} Profile Personal Summary Arlo is a loyal citizen of Portia and one of its proud defenders. At some point in his adult life, Arlo joined the Portia branch of the Civil Corps. Clearly being a cut above the rest, his skills were recognized and despite only being a young adult, he rose to don the mantle of leadership. As the leader of the Civil Corps, Arlo is a force to be reckoned with. He is arguably the strongest fighter in Portia. Despite his skill, he refuses to rest on his laurels, training not just with his team, but independently as well. Arlo isn't just physically strong either. He has a profound sense of right and wrong, and will never take shortcuts when protecting his fellow citizens. Arlo also understands that leadership is about responsibility and not about 'Being in charge', noting that the job and training are the same. Perhaps the greatest ambition of the Civil Corps' noble leader is to one day join the 'The Flying Pigs'; an elite group of fighters based in Lucien, sworn to protect the free cities. Arlo's horse is named Spacer in the PC version. Physical Appearance Arlo is very tall with red hair, bushy eyebrows, and an anchor-styled beard with no mustache. He exhibits an unimpressed look and generally does not smile. He wears a blue bandanna with "The Flying Pigs" written on it around his neck. His outfit consists of a white and yellow jacket with gray details, lightly distressed gray jeans, black finger-less gloves, and various tanned leather straps and holsters. His boots are the reverse of this with brown being the dominant color with grey straps as detail. He also has a pair of yellow-lensed goggles clipped to his hip that he never seems to wear. These, along with the bandanna, display his passion for The Flying Pigs and his determination to one day serve in their ranks. Related Characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but Sam and Remington, his fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, are his Friends. Ack, whom he helped rescue when his space station crashed into the Collapsed Wasteland, is his Buddy. Arlo| | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sam| | Remington| | Ack|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Arlo's typical schedule consists of practicing sparring in the Civil Corps building and walking around town or near the Abandoned Ruins. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. At the end of the day, he returns home, which is Civil Corps. His home is open all day. Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Attack Points ;Friend :Add an extra 10 Attack Points ;Good Friend :Add an extra 10% Critical Chance ;Husband + :Brings back more loot when commissioned at the Civil Corps. The perk grants 50% bonus on all materials commissioned by the player regardless of the character who accepted the commission. Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Buddy= |Friend= }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Spaghetti and Spicy Food *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Bridge to Amber Island :The Civil Corps has commissioned a Bridge to connect to Amber Island. Use the Assembly Station to assemble it and then place the parts at the designated bridge spot. ; The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. ; Hazardous Ruins :The Hazardous Ruins are dangerous, and the Civil Corps regulates who can enter. You must last at least one minute against one of the three current Civil Corps members (Sam, Arlo, Remington) to show that you've got what it takes to enter the ruins. ; A New Friend :Polly wants you to help her look for Scraps, a stray dog that has gone missing. ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. ; The Bassanio Lift :We Civil Corps need the Bassanio Lift to be working as soon as possible. The original lift is in very bad shape, so please repair it. ; The Crashed Station :The space relic knocked over a tower and created a giant hole on the tower ruins, some monsters came out as a result. The hole needs to be patched as soon as possible! ; Rescue in Ingall's Mine :Remington's waiting at the entrance to Ingall's Mine. Enter the mine when you're ready. ; The Perfect Trap :The Mayor wants you to construct an AI Source model to lure the Locator Computer thief into a trap. ; The Second Key :Captain Ursula has readied two expedition teams to activate the second key. ; The Third Key :Captain Ursula has informed you that the gases have mostly been dispersed. She has asked you to meet up at the entrance to the Third Key when you're ready. ; The All Source AI :The operation to find All Source is initiating, when you're ready, meet up with the rest of the Civil Corps at the entrance to the All Source location. ; Towards All Source :Ursula and her soldiers turned out to be from the Sky Shark Pirates in league with the Rogue Knight! When you're ready, enter the All Source location with the Civil Corps to stop the pirates! ; The Sharks in the Sky :The operation to find All Source is initiating, when you're ready, meet up with the rest of the Civil Corps at the entrance to the All Source location. ; The Final Battle :The Rogue Knight and All Source are in Central Plaza, when you're ready, head there and face them! ; The Jet Engine :The airplane requires a Jet Engine. Learn about where to get it from Arlo. Secondary missions ; A New Training Dummy :Due to Arlo's over-usage, he broke the Training Dummy in the Civil Corps HQ. He hopes you can make him a sturdier one. The diagram for the Training Dummy can be acquired at the Research Center. ; A Strong Man's Adventure : (Before you start dating Arlo, finish the Portia Bridge, otherwise, you might bug or fail this mission) ''Join Arlo for a mysterious adventure. Once you can start dating this mission will be available. Arlo will ask you if you want to join him on an adventure in the Eufaula Desert. ; '' Grand Theft Pickaxe :Higgins said you stole his Bronze Pickaxe. What are you going to do? ; Invitation :Nora recently confessed to Arlo. Arlo wants some advice from you. (If you approve their relationship, a glitch may occur after marrying Arlo/Nora with the two of them still pining for each other). ; My Eviction from Portia :Someone broke your mail box and left a threatening letter. Report it to the Civil Corps. :; My Eviction from Portia 2 ::Someone broke your Resource Box and left another threatening letter. ; Signs of Trouble :Some people heard some loud crashing sounds. Due to the other Civil Corps members being busy, Arlo invites you to investigate with him. Join him at the wall outside the Western Gate. ; Stories of Togetherness :Petra left some hints with other people for a message to you. You'll need to talk to a them to figure out what the message is. :This is Petra's romance mission. ; Supporting The Civil Corp :Most of the inventory in the storage room of the Civil Corps headquarters have expired. Arlo needs your help to make two Arm Stretchers, one Cooking Set, and some Gunpowder. ; Training for the Flying Pigs :Join in on a morning run with Arlo. Go! Commerce commissions Trivia * Arlo has both normal and foil Steam Trading Cards. Gallery Arlo.jpg|Arlo IG_Arlo_Leisure_Breeze.jpg|Leisure Breeze outfit ru:Арло Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors